What Could Have Been
by Little Miss Fearless
Summary: Ever wonder how Kellerman's life might have turned out differently had he not been offered a job within the government? ON TEMPORARY HIATUS


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prison Break.

**Claims: **Maggie Hale and Dr. McGregor belong to me. I represent full ownership of these non-canon characters. The plot is also mine and stems completely from my imagination.

**Rated:** T for strong language and suggestive themes

**POV:** Multiple characters

**Summary:** Ever wonder how Kellerman's life might have turned out differently had he not been offered a job within the government? Well, if you're curious, I highly recommend this story. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Note #1:<strong> So this is a story I came up with a few months back and literally spazed over it! Haha. Can you picture it? Anyway, I decided to pump out the first chapter and I'm so damn proud of it that I wanted to post it as a teaser to get YOUR opinion. So what do you think? Have you ever wondered how one simple change to someone's past could completely change their future? Interesting concept, hey? I think so too!

**Note #2:** If this story sparks enough interest, I'll definitely continue with it.

* * *

><p><strong>What Could Have Been<strong>

Chapter 1: Reality

_March 7th, 1991_

His eyes blinked once as light blinded him. From where he was at, he couldn't tell where he was or where the light was coming from. All he knew was that he wished it would go away. It felt as if it was burning his eyes sockets. Using his hand to shield his sensitive pupils, he proceeded to open them slowly, taking in the environment around him. It was then that he realized he was in a hospital as his irises washed over the sterile looking room with white walls and pristinely clean counters.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled as a sharp pain penetrated his side. His hand flew to the area as he looked down and saw his whole torso was wrapped in bandages. His eyes widened as he tried to recall what happened, but the memories were foggy.

An explosion. That's the only thing he could remember. He'd been near the blast when it went off, so the events that followed were nothing but a blur. Grabbing the bed rail, he proceeded to kick his legs over the side, but they didn't move. He tried again. Still nothing. Panic swept through him as he tried for a third time and still nothing happened. His lower extremities remained completely solitary.

It was then that the door opened and in entered two females, though he didn't really register exactly who they were because his mind was buzzing with panic, but most of all questions.

"You seem to be getting on much better, Mr. Kellerman," said a woman in a white coat. She appeared to have just a tiny hint of a Scottish accent, which was barely noticeable. Kellerman assumed she was the doctor, judging by her attire. "I'm Doctor McGregor, head surgeon here." She glanced around quickly with these words.

Still greatly distracted, "Where is here exactly?" Kellerman asked as he then scanned the room around him. He had registered it was a hospital, but to which one he didn't know.

Dr. McGregor stepped closer to the bed as she pulled out her stethoscope and placed it in her ears and the other end upon Kellerman's bare chest. "Keller Army Community Hospital in West Point, New York." She then fell silent as she listened for a heartbeat. "Nice and strong, but a bit fast, which concerns me," she said after a few minutes of silence.

It was at that moment that Kellerman noticed another woman who appeared only a couple of years younger than him rummaging around in the corner of the room, stocking what appeared to be medical supplies in cabinets and drawers. He was about to ask her name, but the doctor's question turned his attention back to the woman donning fiery red hair and green eyes.

"How are you feeling since the accident?" she asked again, apparently realizing he hadn't heard her the first time.

"Why can't I move my legs?" It was the question he had wanted to ask since the two women entered, though now he figured he knew what the doctor was going to say. It scared him how calm he was acting outwardly when on the inside he was exploding with about every emotion known to man.

Dr. McGregor's face twisted with concern and question. "Mr. Kellerman, you don't remember?"

"An explosion, but after that the memories are unclear," Kellerman answered, his nerves bundling more with each passing second. He wanted an answer now, damn it!

Sighing, "You were caught under a pile of heavy stone debris. The weight crushed three vertebrates in your back. I'm afraid you're paralyzed from the waist down," McGregor said wearily. She clearly felt sorry for having to deliver the news, but it was clear that she was used to delivering it to injured soldiers.

That was all it took for the reality of his affliction to set in. She had just confirmed his suspicions, and for some reason, it now struck him like a brick wall. Epic rage, sadness, denial and many other emotions that he couldn't make sense of swirled around like a stormy sea in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly wanted to die. If he couldn't walk, there was no sense of living.

"I'm sorry to have to deliver such grim news." The doctor picked up her chart and glanced at it. "Maggie, here, will be your main nurse while we see you through the recovery process." She looked in the direction of the other woman who was fumbling with a drawer, but Kellerman's gaze was now on his blanket-covered legs.

Maggie looked up instantly at hearing her name. Her eyes landed on Dr. McGregor with some question in them before turning to look at her patient. She smiled at him, but it was not returned because one, he wasn't looking at her and two, the expression on his face was clearly that of a broken man. Maggie's heart ached for him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his mind. He had just received about the worst news any soldier could.

"Maggie, this is Corporal Paul Kellerman of the United States Army," Dr. McGregor introduced her.

The young nurse only nodded in response as she circled Paul's bed. She wished the doctor would leave, as she wasn't helping the situation. Then, as if someone granted her wish, the door clicked closed behind her, signaling she was now alone with Paul. Kneeling down in front of the young man, she placed a hand gently on his arm. "I know it feels hopeless now, but I promise it gets better," she said softly, her hand tightening slightly on his arm.

Paul's head slowly lifted until his eyes locked on hers. Maggie felt her chest jolt at the look of complete worthlessness on his face. "You have no idea," he said coldly. "You haven't the slightest clue."

Maggie was used to her patients' anger being directed at her and she didn't mind it. She understood they just needed someone to vent at. They were angry. It was a fresh wound, and like Paul had just stated, she couldn't even begin to understand. No one could unless they'd dealt with it themselves. Maggie didn't even try to begin to comprehend the emotions conflicting Paul. Seeing anyone struggle pained her, but veterans of the military angered her. These men sacrificed normal lives, families, and some gave everything to keep everyone else safe. They truly were heroes.

Paul was in what could be best described as shock. His eyes stared lifelessly into Maggie's, but it was as if he wasn't registering that there was another person in the room. Yet, when Maggie went to stand and walk away, Paul instinctively grabbed her hands as if telling her not to go. She smiled as she reached for the chair behind her and pulled it up to sit down. And at that moment, most likely without her knowledge, she had instilled her trust in him because he could tell that she truly cared about her patients. Little did he know, he was completely right.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


End file.
